Demigod Love: A Rainstorms Revenge
by ToniJerboa
Summary: Toni and Maui are back home, but they now face a greater danger, along with a few things they need to keep hidden.
1. Chapter 1: Those Haunting Visions

_Hello hello all! I bring you the sequel to Demigod love! You guys really enjoyed the first story, and I decided to reread it myself this evening. Lemme tell you, I damn forgot that I wrote this, and looked up a sequel to it. I spent about 5 minutes looking, until I realized that I wrote it myself… Trust me, I'm not drunk, I just forgot about this fanfic! Anywho, there is going to be a lot more in this part two. I'm not gonna say what, but just prepare yourself!_

Chapter 1: Those Haunting Visions.

Toni's POV

As I sat there in my hut, thinking about what we could do about these rainstorms. These storms were just the most destructive storms I have ever seen. I have to do everything in my power to keep the villagers safe and sound, and keep this island in one piece. My mind soon began to drift into darker waters.

All I could hear was… The sounds of splashing, and people calling for help. I felt my eyes widening in horror. I soon had a small flash of people drowning in the ocean. I clutched my stomach in disgust, and let out a small groaning noise. I guess it was loud enough for Moana to hear it.

"...Toni? Are you okay?" She called out to me, outside of my hut. I jerk to my senses, and look out to the doorway. I see her figure outside. "Toni? Are you okay? I'm a little worried about you." She says with a tone of worry. I soon stand up, and go over to answer her. "H-hey Moana! Sorry about that, I'm fine! I just kinda hurt my foot is all. Its better now!" I lie to her.

I hope that would ease her troubled mind. I didn't need her to be worried about me. She went silent for a moment, before speaking up again. "...Toni, you have been acting very strange lately, and I am extremely worried." She responds to me, while opening the curtain, and coming inside.

"Moana, no I haven't. I'm just fine!" I insist to her. But by the gods she is getting good at sniffing me out. "...Toni, do you realise that you have been spacing out a lot? Like… More than normal? You go quiet, drop everything your doing, and just… Stare at something…" She says while crossing her arms.

"...Toni I care about you. If there is something wrong, PLEASE just tell me. I want to know." She begs me gently. I let out a small sigh, and decide to tell her. "...Fine… I'll tell you. Please don't freak out, or tell anyone." I say to her with a gentle flush on my cheeks.

I see her nod head in agreement, and she grabs my hand takes me over to the bed, and sits down. "Now… Tell me. Whats wrong?" She asks me softly. I give out a shaky breath. "...T-the… Rainstorms… I've been hearing… Things in my head about it…" I start off. She looks at me with a seriously concerned face.

"...What do you hear, Toni?" She asks me. I swallow gently, before telling her. "W-well… I hear… Everyone… Ju-just.. Drowning. Sinking. Calling out for help, and begging for help for their children…" I respond to her. I see her face turn to shock. "...T-toni… You don't think…" She starts out.

"No no! Mo, I think we have a chance! Its not a bad vision, its just that… Well…" I start out… Before I can say anything else, Maui comes in.

Maui's POV

As I walk in, I didn't know that Toni and Moana were talking. "Oh hey! Sorry, I didn't know you were in here Mo. If you ladies want, I can leave." I offer. I see Moana shake her head no, and motions for me to sit down. I come over and sit on the bed. I glance over to Toni who looks extremely shaken up.

"...Toni, you alright? You look like you saw something you shouldn't have." I ask her. Before she could say anything, Moana answered my question. "She's claiming to hear.. Voices. Like… People drowning, calling out for help." She answers. My face wiped into a deep frown. That was concerning.

"B-but… Its nothing to worry about! My mind is just playing tricks on me today. It tends to make up scenarios for anything." Toni tells us. I gently pet her head. "...Its going to be okay. You know that right?" I tell her. She looks up at me, and gives me a small nod. Moana stands up. "... I'm gonna let you guys talk for a bit." She says.

We look at her. "Uh… Are you sure?" I ask her. She nodded her head yes. "Mhm! You two know each other very well, and you guys are great friends." She answers. I look over to Toni whose cheeks have gotten a little darker. … We kinda forgot to tell her, that me and Toni were together now. We brushed it off at this point.

"...Well alright then. Only if you're sure, Mo. You know your our friend too." Toni adds in. "I know that, you guys! But, I'm just leaving this up to you both. I have some errands I need to take care of anyways." She insists. "Well, okay then. See ya later Mo." I say with waving her off.

She exits the hut, and walks off. I sat on the bed with Toni, and I saw how deep in thought she was. I pulled her into my arms, to comfort her. As I held her, she felt rather… Stiff. I heard her shuddering breaths, and felt her shuddering. I rubbed her back gently, and comforted her. "...Toni, its gonna be alright… I promise…" I whisper to her.

She looks up at me, and soon relaxes her body. "... Okay…" She responds to me. I kept holding her. I can tell… She was anxious about this whole thing… As was I. "Toni, no matter what happens, we gotta stick together." I tell her. She nods. "Of course Maui." She responds while closing her eyes. I closed my eyes as well, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Scary Thoughts, Secret Place

Chapter 2: Horrid Thoughts, and Hidden Secrets.

Toni's POV

I woke up with Maui's arms wrapped around me. I looked up at him, and smiled softly. I decided to poke him. "...Hey. Wakey, wakey!" I said with a goofy grin. He twitched a little bit as I poked him, and opened his eyes. "Mmm… Whatcha doin'?" He asked me with a lazy smirk. I giggle. "Bein' silly, cause I can." I answer, while nuzzling into him.

He chuckles. "Goofball." He says. We both soon get up, and stretch out. In the midst of the silence, my hungry tummy broke the silence. I felt my cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. "A-ah…" I gently groaned, and let out a small chuckle. I see him smirking at me, and he laughs heartily. "Haha! Someone's hungry!" Maui says while playfully elbowing my arm.

I let out a small chuckle. "H-heh, y-yeah… I haven't eaten since we left the island." I respond. He looks rather surprised. "What? You haven't eaten yet?! Okay, nope. Not happening. Come on, let's get you some food." Maui says while standing up, and picking me up. "E-eep! Maui, wha?!" I squeak in surprise. "You need food!" He says while dragging me out of our hut. Moana looks over, and she sees us.

Maui's POV

As I drug Toni out of the hut Moana came over to the both of us. She had a small smile on her face. "Hey you guys!" She said while waving at us. I set Toni down, and waved back to her. "Hey Moana!" Toni greeted her. "What's going on you guys?" Moana asked us. "Ah, just gettin' Toni some food here. She hasn't ate until we left the island!" I told her while poking Toni's belly.

Moana looked shocked. "Oh goodness! Thats not good! Come on, we have some freshly cooked fish, along with fruits!" She says while grabbing Toni's arm, and dragging her over to a nearby fire. I let out a chuckle, hearing Toni protest. "A-aaah. I'm fine! Moana! I'm not really hungry anyway!" She insists.

Moana pouts, making Toni sit down on her bottom, and gives her a plate of food. I sat down next to Toni, and pick up a plate. I look over to Toni, and I see a small frown. She's glaring at her plate. I take a bite of fish, and I see Toni picking up a piece of fish, sniffing at it. Like she's inspecting it. I see her take a bite of it, slowly rolling it around into her mouth. Me and Mo' watched her, seeing if she liked it. We then see her face turn into confusion.

Toni's POV

As I held the fish in my mouth, it tasted a little bit different. "...Say now… I'd hate to sound… Rude, but this fish tastes a little… Funny." I say while making a bit of a grossed out face. Maui and Moana looked at me. "...What do you mean, Toni? Is it not fresh? This is your favorite fish." Moana responds. I nodded, trying to still eat the fish.

But… Something was just bugging me. I slowed my chewing, and I swear I could hear voices. I stopped chewing, and all I could hear was screaming, and crying. I zone out, listening to the voices. "H-help me! I-i'm drowning! P-please!" One voice said. Another one was begging for their baby to be released.

I started gagging at that point. The sounds of what could be death rattles coming from hundreds, if not thousands of villagers. I couldn't hold my stomach anymore. I got up, and run far off, and vomited. Moana and Maui got up, worried for me. "TONI!" They both screamed as they came to my side. I dropped to my knees, whining. "U-uugh… S-sorry… The fish was kinda… Icky to me. I think it was something that this fish had ingested before it was caught, and cooked…" I tried to explain in a normal way possible.

A village child brought over some water for me. "Miss! Have some water!" He insists. I take the water, and drink some of it. "Mmhf… T-thank you… Sorry." I apologise to the three of them. "Its okay miss! As long as you're okay, I don't mind helping you." He says while setting the bucket down. "Thanks… You may leave on now." Moana tell him while petting his head.

Maui brings over a banana. "...Here. Maybe some fruit will help. They say that bananas will help cure an upset stomach." He says while handing it to me. I peel the banana, sniff it, and soon take a small bite. The banana tasted really nice. I let out a happy noise, and gobble down the banana. Moana and Maui chuckle. "Heh heh, seems like it did the trick. Either that, or you don't like fish anymore." Moana says while bringing over a few more bananas.

Maui's POV

I watched Toni chow down some bananas with a grin. I offered her a mango, she snatched it, peeled it too, and ate it. She was _REALLY_ hungry. Me and Mo' started busting a gut. By the time she was finished with her "Fruit Salad" she laid down, patting her softly distended belly. "... _THAT_ … Was good." She says while wiping a bit a juice off of her face.

I was still snickering. "Well, since you ate some yummy fruit, why not go for a walk, T?" I asked her. Moana nodded gently. "Oh yes! That is _EXACTLY_ what you need after a nice fruit mix!" She added. Toni got up, dusting the sand off of herself. "Sure! A nice walk to clear my head, and to help let this food digest." Toni said with a smile.

It was decided. We were walkin'. We waved off to Moana, and started walking on a path. Soon after, we started walking in more secluded areas. Toni looked up at me with curiosity. "Hey Maui?" She asks. I glanced at her. "Yeah T'?" I responded back to her. "...Where are we going? Are you taking me somewhere new?" She asked me. I had a small grin on my face, as she asked.

I nodded my head yes. "Uh huh. Sure are! But… You can't tell nobody about this place okay? It's our little secret hideout." I told her. She nodded her head softly. "Alright. I won't tell anyone." She responded gently. We keep walking for a little bit longer, until we reach a cave covered in vines. I move it to the side, opening it for Toni. "After you, 'T." I said in a respectful way, complete with a bow.

I gained a snicker from her. "Why thank you!" She said while walking in giggling. I trailed behind her as well. She stopped in her tracks, gasping gently. "M-maui… Its beautiful!" She said while marvling the cave. The cave had a hidden hotspring, and on the other side, there was a small view out to a very scenic area.

I even hung up flowers and decorations to make it look more pretty. Toni seemed very happy with it, and she hugged me tightly. I hug her back, and kiss her forehead. "Heh, thanks. I figure we could use a hangout spot of our very own, away from people for a bit." I told her. I lead her over to the hotspring. "Wanna jump in for a bit?" I ask her.

She titers, and nods. "Yes." She starts to take off her clothing. I felt my cheeks grow warm, seeing her beautiful body. I soon take of my grass bottoms, and hop in with her. The water was hot, but not hot to kill us or anything.

It was truly a relaxing, and calming experience.

 _Oooo a secret hideout! How secretive! But… How long will they keep this secret hideout a secret? Will anyone else find out about this? Who knows… Thank you for reading this chapter, as always, I love you, you rock, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!_

 _Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3: Frisky Waters

_Hey hey, Its TJ! Holy cow its been awhile hasn't it? Well sorry to keep you waiting for this long awaited chapter! Here it is!_

 _Disclaimer: This Chapter contains adult themes._

Chapter 3: Frisky Waters.

Toni's POV

I sat there, enjoying the nice warm water. It was very soothing. I sat across from Maui, my legs on top of his legs. "Mmmmm… This is soooo nice… I can see why you wanted to keep this a secret." I said while sinking deeper into the water, getting more settled into the warm waters.

I let out a contented sigh, letting the warm waters soak my hair. "Well you know, you've been so stressed lately, and that worries me. I wanted to give us a place to come and unwind." He said while looking up at the cave roof. I look at him, and scootch over to him. "I-i know… But I'm going to be fine. Just fine. You know this Mau!" I tell him while curling up next to him.

I felt his manly arm wrap around me, with his hand resting above my hip. "I know T. I just wanna be sure." He says softly before placing a kiss on my forehead. I feel my cheeks grow warm again, and I place a kiss on his cheek, down his neck. He let out a small moan as I kissed his neck gently. "You know… Maybe we should mark this place as ours…" I whisper in his ear.

He looked at me with a grin, and grabbed my arse cheek, pulling me closer to his body, and he kisses my neck. "A-aah. Maui…" I moan softly. I felt his other hand go to my breast. "Sounds like a great idea T." He says while giving my breast a gentle squeeze before taking my nipple into his mouth. He suckles on my teat like a hungry child, while massaging my arse cheeks.

Maui's POV

As I sucked on Toni's nipple, I felt her soft hands go to my manhood. Her hands still felt so soft, and so warm… I felt her giving my manhood a gentle stroke, I muffle out a shudder in pleasure. I see her smirk at me, and gives me a few good strokes on my manhood. Each time she did, I let out a small pant. I decided to snake my hand down to her womanhood, and give her a gentle rub.

She let out a low groan into my neck, and grinded her hips against my hand. I feel her gripping onto my shoulder, her warm, wet womanhood trembling on my fingers. I smirk softly, slowly working my fingers on her delicate bits. She lets out a few soft pants in pleasure. "Heh, you like that?" I ask her, while kissing her neck. She gave a soft shudder. "M-mm… Y-yes…" She responded. I kiss her neck more, before giving it a nibble.

She continued to stroke my shaft, while working the tip. I slowly glide one of my fingers inside of her hole. She gives out a small gasp in shock. She felt so warm, wet, and tight. I was gentle with her. I wanted this to be special for her. "Hey T, why don't you hop up here real quick." I tell her, while patting the edge of the hot spring. She nodded, and sat on the edge of the hot spring.

She watched me get on my knees in front of her. I give her a kiss on her lips, moving down her neck, her belly, and finally, her womanhood. I gently spread her lips, and lick her soft pearl. She gave a soft moan, as I started to lash out at her delicate regions. She placed her hands on my head, and starts to grip my hair. "A-ahh.. Maui… That feels… Nice…" She said with a pant.

Toni's POV.

I looked down at my lover. He was enjoying my taste, and my scent. He was giving me a nice lashing at my nether regions. I was getting close to my orgasm. I was gripping his head, and starting to breathe heavy. "M-mmaui… I… I can't hold on much longer…" I said, nearly breathlessly. I feel my climax bubbling up, as he began to work my warm slit faster. I was panting harder and harder. Before I could reach orgasm, I see him rise off of his knees, and up to my face.

I grab him, and I kiss him. He kisses me back, his tongue licking my lower lip for access into my mouth. I opened my mouth, and let him inside. His tongue hungrily searched for my tongue, and I gentle rub my tongue against his. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he wraps his muscular arms around my sides. He glides into my warm, wet, cavern slowly. I let out a groan of pleasure. "A-aaaah yes…." I said softly.

He looked into my eyes, stroking my cheek. "Ready, Tone?" He asked me, while adjusting a bit. I nodded my head 'yes'. "Yes Maui. I'm ready." I said softly. With that, he started thrusting inside of me. I gasped softly at his thrusts. He was going at a slow pace, to make sure he didn't hurt me. I was holding on tightly to him, panting as he was making love to me.

He touched his forehead with mine, and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back, and I gently muttered out. "F-faster..." I said softly. He looked at me. "Huh? What was that T?" He asked me. I felt rather embarrassed, but I spoke up. "F-faster please…" I said again, with a flush on my cheeks. He pecked my lips, and quickened his pace. I was bouncing on his shaft with each thrust. He pulled me close to his body, holding me tight.

Maui's POV.

I can tell she was enjoying every trust I made. I leaned my face into her neck, and I nipped her neck softly. I licked at the wound I made, tasting her tasty sugar sweet blood. I felt her claws dug into my back, and etch their way into my skin. I let out a small groan into her neck. "A-aah.. Maui… I-i'm gettin' close…" She pants softly. I kiss her cheek softly. "I'm getting close to, T." I tell her.

I quicken my pace once more, enjoying the slapping noises our groins made. I felt her hands move up to my head, and tangle her fingers into my long, curly hair. We were panting, and groaning together as one. I gripped her waist, and prepared for the final thrust. "I-i'm gonna-!" I said before I filled up her warm insides with my seed. "A-aah gods!" Toni moans loudly.

I shudder softly as I released, giving a few soft thrusts before slowing to a sweaty hault. I looked at her, she was a sweaty mess. But she looked cute like that. I slowly sat down on the ground, with her in my lap. She laid her weary head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, as I watched her drift into sleep. I rested my back against the wall for a moment, trying to regather my stamina. I soon struggled to keep myself awake, as sleep started to attack my brain. My eyes slowly closed as her soft breathing lulled me to sleep.

 _I hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope to see you all soon in chapter 4!_

 _Bye bye!_

 _~ToniJerboa._


End file.
